Pearl Habour One Shot
by xXNeverLetGoxX
Summary: was bored and that came out after watching the movie


**Pearl Habour **

Pearl Habour

1952

Miley sat on the frontporch of her house, watching her 10 year old son Liam play football with Nick. As she watched them, laughing, plaxing ang goofying around, the past suddenly crossed her mind once again.....

Pearl Habour 1941

It was a day like any other in Pearl Habour, bombs, fights, dead, live, WAR, but sometimes even in the darkest moments of life you can find love, like these two persons.

Nick, a soldier and Miley, a nurse.

They met 2 years ago, when Nick was shot during one of his missions, she saved his life.

The moment Nick laid his eyes on her, even near death, he knew she was the one, same goes with her. In an instant, they knew they would share their love and life with eachother.

They soon began dating, fell in love, and moved in together,

sounds like your typical happy- ending fairytale story? Nope....not really...not when you have a soldier as boyfriend, and when you´re in the middle of World War 2.

Nick´s life was the army and Miley, but somehow the Army would always come first, then Miley and his bestfriend Liam. Liam was also a soldier like Nick and loved to serve for his country. They both were proud soldiers, they saved eachothers life so many times, it was pointless to count.

But one day, one day that changed their destiny forever, was soon to come...

Nick was on another mission, far away in Germany, he was supposed to be home in 2 months and Miley was worried sick. Liam was there for her, Nick asked to do his this one favour, to look after her while he was gone, but that wasn´t supposed to happen.

Somehow between all the worrying, late night talks and walks along the beach, they managed to fall in Love.

Miley didn´t want to cheat on Nick, but she just needed someone to lean on and Liam was there...

In one hot night in the middle of August, they went to the beach and gave their bodies to eachother.....

Neither of them knew, that this would lead to a tragic ending of their story...

They continued to sneek around till Nick came back earlier from his mission and caught them, kissing, cuddled u to eachother on the couch and sweet talking...

He was devestated and couldn´t believe his own bestfriend would that to him, would betray him like that, would tear his heart and soul apart …

One beautiful women, they both loved with a burning assion, ended their friendship, leaving them in fight and hurt and confusion.

That women had a secret, she loved them both, she couldn´t decide, she was confused, she didn´t know what to do.

Both soldiers respected her deeply and let her time to decide, they just wanted her happyness, but would it last??

Both of their souls were connected deeply to Army, always coming first.

While Miley had to make the decision that would change her life forever, the two fighting soldiers were chosen to be the group leaders of a secret mission.

In this mission one of them would loose his life..

Before Miley had made her decision, they were send to Japan, but before that, she told Nick her little secret, she kept from Liam and him.

JAPAN

Nick and Liam needed to forget their fight, or they would die even before they set a food on japanese ground.

They were sent to bomb Hiroshima after they destroyed Pearl Habour.

Revenge.

As soon as they were over Japan in their planes, the Japanese people started to bomb their planes and unlucky them, they both were shot.

„Shit man, are you okay?", a wounded Nick asked his bestfriend.

„I-I Love her, please tell her that.

„No, no man keep it up, your not going to die, i promise you."

„I can feel it, but before i die, please forgive me"

„I never hated you, you can´t chose who you fall in love with, i forgive you, please i need you man"

„I-I´m sorry man"

„Liam, you´re going to be Daddy, please you need to live"

Liam had a fainted smile plastered on his wounded face, he took his last breath in the arms of his best friend, whispering faintly „please take care of her" and with that he closed his eyes forever

PEARL HABOUR

Miley waited on the airpot, more nervous then ever, they would be home soon and she wanted to tell tehm her decision.

The past few weeks, she tried to listen to her heart, but it wouldn´t tell her the right thing.

Todays morning, when she woke, she suddenly knew with who her heart belonged to.

As she watched the plane land, she was both nervous and horryfied, she caused a friendship.

First a few soldiers exit the plane and Nick, but he looked sad and like a wreck as soon as he spooted her.

He began to walk down the stairs of the plane, behind him, a few people along Nick carrying a casket.

As Nick negan to shake his head, it suddenly hit her.

He was dead.

He gave his life.

He lost his life.

He was so young.

Liam.

Dead.

She broke down crying.

What did he do to deserve this.

He was so young.

He would have been a great Daddy,

she knew it.

He would have cared.

Liam.

Her Liam.

Dead.

**Pearl Habour 1952**

That was nearly 11 years ago. She lost someone she deeply loved.

Yes, Liam had a father now, but not the one he deserved.

Nick was a great Daddy and husband, but not the one her heart belonged to.

She never told Nick, whom she would have choosen, but deep down inside everybody knew it.

Liam.

She always carried a pciture of him with her.

It kept her safe.

She was standing on her front porch as suddenly a wind blown hit her and somehow she knew, it was Liam, telling her she should be happy.

I watched Pearl Habour yesterday for the like 1000th time and this oneshot suddely hit me, so yeha

please review

thanks

kumbai

Carmen :)


End file.
